Władysław Tarnowski na Wschodzie
thumb|Tadmyr, czyli dawna Palmira :::: Drogi Przyjacielu! Pytasz mnie o wieści o naszym wspólnym przyjacielu, Władysławie Tarnowskim, o jego podróżach i jego pismach; Z wielką ochotą odpowiadam na tą zachętę, ponieważ jego imię brzmi tak cicho w twoim, jak w moim sercu. Być może jedynym spośród współczesnych, noszącego wielkie miano arystokraty bez pychy, może ostatniego trubadura, których rasa przepadła jak śpiewała pewnego dnia piękna Minna, z tych apostołów religijnej poetyki Amora i wszystkiego co uszlachetnia duszę i wysubtelnia intelekt, Tarnowski pojawia się w Polsce z dwoma cnotami poety i kompozytora, które wyróżniają w Niemczech Richarda Wagnera, a nie dlatego, jak uważają by go naśladować, ale dlatego, że zawsze tak było, ponieważ nie objawia się prawie nigdy geniusz światu, bez kilku niebiańskich towarzyszy. Wielcy kapitanowie, wielcy poeci, wielcy kompozytorzy, wielcy artyści mają swoje poglądy, które wulgarnie zwie się szkołami; w tym szerokim sensie zwolennik Wagnera nowego poetyckiego świata muzycznego ma naśladowcę, a ja wcześniej powiedziałbym brata pośród Słowian w naszym Tarnowskim. W literaturze polskiej, Władysław stał się znany pod skromnym imieniem student, a wśród swoich poetyckich inspiracji tego młodzieńczego czasu szczęśliwy zdawał mi się poemat Saffo, z zastrzeżeniem że nigdy nie traktowano tak szeroko z taką znajomością filozofii i poezji starożytnych Hellenów; są fragmenty w tym wierszu, które czasami dotykając wzniosłości, a następnie tchnie w nim spokojem klasyku podobnym do tego udaje się przy czystych wodach Kastalii, niebieskawych źródłach Hippokrene. Potem przychodzą inne wiersze, takie jak, na Jerozolimę dokonany przez krzyżowców, która powiedziałbym zapomnianą stronicą z boskiego Torquato, inspirowaną wierszem, przez który oddycha nie tylko aura Wschodu, ale powietrze w tych czasach, gdy dzisiejszy pozytywny świat nie ma już jednak snów, gdyby chciał marzyć, i nie pusty grób, ale kilka grobów życia pozostanie dlań pustymi. Pięć strun lutni Władysława: krajowa, po pierwsze, (piękne, między innymi, jego „Sonety Tatrzańskie”), Grecki wschód, Heroiczna, i Szekspirowska lub brytyjska, z Wielkiej Brytanii, która niesie wierna zawołaniu Godła: Bóg i moje prawa. Po lirykach i epickich wierszach Władysław opublikował piękną tragedię zatytułowaną Karlińscy, o czym już informował Rivista Europea; a ostatnio inny dramat wierszem: Joanna Grey. W niej poeta odszedł od swego lirycznego stylu i zbliżył się do Victora Hugo, jeśli nie nawet wcześniej do mistrza mistrzów, do wielkiego twórcy Hamleta. Postacie nakreślone znakomicie. Joanna i malarz Holbein dopełniają obrazu udręczonego i prześladowanego ideału aż po szubienicę; a sama poezja wzniosła się, by go pomścić malując na obrazie znanym w całej Europie taniec śmierci, który był w tym czasie oceną Anglii. Władysław, z zamysłu oryginalnego i szczęśliwego, tej tragedii zamiast prologu, dał na wstępie szeroką i charakterystyczną sonatę, mistrzowską kompozycję godną Wagnera i wielu największych mistrzów i tej szlachetnej sztuki, a która, wykonany w Dreźnie ostatniej zimy, Zimy 1874/1875. odniosła prawdziwy triumf. Wiele pism i kompozycji, jak ze „swej ostatniej podróży do Palmyry, do Jerozolimy, do Kairu, do Aten, nie będę wiele mówić tę książka, która, z tego co rozumiem, to przygotowuje o nich. Ale ponieważ jesteś ciekawy, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś o nim wcześniej, przeczytaj artykuł, który wysyłam, częściowo przetłumaczony, opublikowanyw Gazzetta del Popolo (Narodowej) we Lwowie i zatytułowane ze Świata; taki artykuł, jak sądzę, nie pozostanie bez zainteresowania czytelników magazynu europejskiego. O podróży Tarnowskiego z Aten do Latakii, starożytnej Laodycei, oto co pisze z Latakii z tamtejszej siedziby, wielki poeta i żołnierz polski Karol Brzozowski, w liście do redaktora dziennika „Gazeta Narodowa” (Agatona Gillera). « Przypominam sobie kochany Ag... jak mnie uradowanego serdecznie powitaliście pomiędzy sobą we Lwowie, kilka już lat temu; od tego czasu nieraz nocą w puszczach, w górach, samotny siedząc przy wielkim ogniu, myśliłem o waszych poczciwych sercach i postacie wasze przesuwały się przed mojemi oczami. Dla żyjącego takiemi wspomnieniami, jakież to święto, gdy się u niego kto z was zjawi a przyniesie ze sobą gorące serce i trochę tej pociechy, od której odwykliśmy w osamotnieniu; zrozumiesz więc radość, jaką wniósł pod mój dach Władysław Tarnowski w przejeździe swoim do Palmiry i Ziemi Świętej. Dozgonnie mu będę wdzięcznym za te pięć dni, które dla mnie poświęcił. Pokochał go tu cały mój dom, aż do drobnych moich dzieci i ich przyswojonej gazeli, która przychodziła jeść chleb z jego ręki i kładła się mu u nóg.” « Byłbym zaraz pisał do ciebie, ale zaskoczył mnie Wielki tydzień, który tu jest tygodniem modlitwy. Cała nasza parafia składa się z kilkunastu rodzin katolickich pomagamy więc naszemu proboszczowi, Franciszkanowi, jak kto może, to odśpiewaniem jakiego psalmu, to posługując mu do ubioru grobu świętego. Po tem nadeszła Wielka noc; przez całe dwa dni odbiera się powinszowania wszystkich prawie mieszkańców miasta. Jedni wchodzą, drudzy wychodzą, wypuściwszy parę kłębów dymu z nargili i wypiwszy filiżanką kawy, poprzedzoną łyżeczką konfitur. Teraz więc dopiero, gdy to wszystko jest za mną, zabrałem się do pióra, aby cię pozdrowić a z tobą wszystkich dobrych przyjaciół i znajomych; powinszować jeśli nie Wielkiej nocy, to choć Zielonych świątek.” « W tej chwili, gdy to piszę, Tarnowski musi być koło Balbeku. Przed godziną z dachu widziałem nad Libanem, przewijające się czarne kłęby chmur; znam się z niemi dobrze; za parę godzin zbiją się w jeden ołowiany całun, z którego na góry wystrzelą bengalskie błyskawice, wysypią się gromy i–śniegi. Wyższe pasmo Libanu często jest sybirską oazą w pośród sadów rozkwitniętych drzew pomarańczowych, która w jednym dniu burzliwym powstaje, zasypując często karawany śniegiem lub przecinając im na długi czas drogę. W roku 1861 kazałem kompanii strzelców, Karol Brzozowski piastuje ważne stanowisko inżyniera rządu tureckiego w Latakii. którą dano mi do robót, rozbić na nocleg namioty w Libanie, w nadziei, że nazajutrz będziemy na dolinie, rozdzielającej go od Antilibanu. Wieczór był pyszny, przyglądałem się Bejrutowi, otoczonemu zielenią drzew cytrynowych i mirtowych krzewów, – jakież było w parę godzin później przebudzenie nasze! Szalony wicher zrywał namioty, dalekie gromy zapowiadały nawałnicę, jadącą na tym wichrze; przygnała też pełna błyskawic, oślepiających nawet zamknięte oko – i otworzyły się nad nami stawidła niebieskie; ryk nagle urosłych potoków zaledwie się dawał piorunom zagłuszać – sznury wody, lejącej się z obłoków, zamieniły się w olbrzymi grad a potem w szmatę śniegu. Sądna to była noc! Rano już mieliśmy śniegi po pas, ruszyć nie mogliśmy się z miejsca, sądziliśmy jednak, że śnieg w parę dni stopnieje i pójdziemy dalej. Przed wieczorem naprzeciw Bejrutu ujrzeliśmy trąbę morską i wyraźnie widzieliśmy, jak woda wrzała w koło niej, pnąc się do góry i przeczuliśmy co nas czeka. Noc przebyta zdawała się nam lekką wobec scen, które nam druga przyniosła. Po trzydziestu godzinach wichrów, piorunów, gradów i śniegów nastała cisza, cisza straszna; z jednego do drugiego namiotu, utopionego przeszło w czterech łokciach śniegu, glos nie dochodził! Szczęściem mieliśmy z sobą szpadle, łopaty, siekiery i żywność z górą na miesiąc. Wygrzebaliśmy z zamieci nasze płócienne domki, ale w nich uwięzieni byliśmy przez całe trzy długie tygodnie. Jak wydobyliśmy się z tej Syberji, mój drogi Ag…, gdybym ci miał opowiadać, nie wiem, kiedybym mój list zakończył.” « Złą wróżbę wyczytałem z chmur, kłębiących się nad Libanem i przyznasz, że pisząc to, słusznie myślę o naszym Władysławie, jak on tam sobie poradzi, zachwycony śniegową tuczą? A tem bardziej niespokojny jestem, że odgaduję w nim coś, co popycha naprzód.” « Już to początek wiosny w Syrji, a szczególniej tegorocznej, nie może się podobać Tarnowskiemu. Aby stopą dotknąć ziemi Laodycei, na wstępie musiał wyhuśtać się w barce, z której go wyrzucono czy wyniesiono daleko od portu na skały; jak go morze rozhukane obluzganego falami przyniosło do nas, tak go rozhukane ztąd na parowiec zabrało. Ale za to, jeżeli przed progiem Syrji znalazł wicher i chłostę bałwanów morskich, których ślady wyniósł zawieszone na swych włosach, to na ludzi Syrji, a szczególniej Laodycei, skarżyć się nie może. Dziwi mnie to szczególniej, że nawet ulicznicy, synowie proroka, nawykli ścigać każdego cudzoziemca, krzycząc chórem: Frendzi Kuku! Zachowali się skromnie, i służyli mu nawet za najgrzeczniejszych przewodników pomiędzy oliwnemi sadami, gdzie się błąkał nasz rodak, przyglądając się czarownym obrazom gór i morza. Proboszcz Maronitów, dowiedziawszy się, że nie zna nabożeństwa ich kościoła, zaprosił go na mszę. Możesz sobie wystawić zdumienie Władysława, gdy go nazajutrz idącego do kościoła, w podwórcu ceremonialnie powitał duchowny święconą wodą, i gdy wszedłszy do świątyni, znalazł dla siebie przygotowany klęcznik, zasłany purpurą, i solenne nabożeństwo. Przyjęty jakby książę tej ziemi, biedny, zmięszany nasz Władysław, wcisnął się skromnie pomiędzy lud, i tam wzruszony, mszy wysłuchał.” « Z prawdziwą przyjemnością donoszę ci kochany Ag……, że rodak nasz zawdzięcza to przyjęcie zaszczytne potężnej grze swojej. W wigilię mszy, zaproszony był do pana Geofroy, konsula austriackiego, krewnego mej żony; jest tam wcale nie zły fortepian i wielka sala; ta się napełniła różnej warstwy słuchaczami, bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, ze u nas domy są dla wszystkich otwarte, i sprzedający czosnek z równą jest przyjmowany grzecznością, jak najzamożniejszy pan miejski. Mamy tu naszych wirtuozów arabskich, od których krzykliwej muzyki z bębenkami i dzwonkami, o motywach, kręcących się wiecznie w trzech lub czterech jednych i tych samych literach, uciekam zawsze, zatykając sobie uszy; na odwrót artyści arabscy nie pojmują naszej muzyki, i słuchają jej czasem przez grzeczność. Widząc to liczne arabskie towarzystwo, więcej aniżeli naiwne, a zawsze gadatliwe, lękałem się, że nie pozwolą mi gry Władysława spokojnie wysłuchać i obmyśliwałem na próżno środki pozbycia się harmidru, który przeczuwałem. Wśród tego więc harmidru z niechęcią siadł Tarnowski przy fortepianie; w miarę rozwijania się gry, gwar Arabów, gdy cicho rozprawiać nie mogli, rosnął i pokrywał pieśń śpiewaka – nagle gwar się uciął, i poczęli cichutko na palcach moi Arabi przysuwać się do fortepianu: ten ścigał okiem palce grającego, ów pod piano zaglądał, podejrzewając jakieś inne jeszcze tam ukryte, nieznane mu instrumenta muzyczne; jeden wcisnął się w głąb Sali, zakrył rękami oczy , słuchał – słuchał – nagle wielkim zawołał głosem : „bichri albi”, serce mi wyrywa! I zmieszał się sam, że mimowolnie z piersi mu ten głośny krzyk wyleciał. Ten serdeczny wykrzyk długo powinien brzmieć w pamięci naszego poety-śpiewaka, a dla mnie ma wielkie znaczenie: to geniusz muzyki wschodniej po raz może pierwszy zadrgnął oczarowany pieśnią naszą, bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, że ten wykrzyk: serce mi wyrywa! Wydarł się z ust śpiewaka arabskiego!, – i waży u mnie więcej niż pochwała współzawodników, w gruncie której częstokroć leży zawiść źle ukryta lub zręcznie owinięta dymkiem kadzidła.» ::::::: Twój Teofilo Lenartowicz. Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Teofil Lenartowicz Kategoria:Karol Brzozowski